


a siren's kiss

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Siren Philip, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: lukas needs out of tivoli and goes to the beach for a week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the siren fic that no one asked for but i wrote anyway! shout out to the eyewitnessnet for encouraging me to do this, i probably wouldn't have finished it without you guys.

it's noon when lukas sits on the beach and buries his pale toes in the warm sand. it's not yet summer in long island, the sun isn't warm enough for the sand to burn him with every step, and he's not nearly dumb enough to climb into the frigid waves. 

though, he wagers he might feel more alive he if does. 

the past month has been...rough, he thinks as he rests his chin on his knees and looks out at the blue expanse. rose had broken up with him last week after he actually owned up to why he couldn't have sex with her — and really, he should have expected as much when his exact wording was pretty much "because you don't have a cock." maybe he shouldn't have binged sense8 the night before. maybe he shouldn't have told her at all. maybe..

 _whatever._ it was done. besides, it was a great line. even if it did get him slapped across the face. 

the breakup wasn't his only reason for leaving for this week long vacation, even though that was the reason he fed bo when he arrived with his one man inquisition. 

_i just need out of tivoli,_ he'd said, hands stuffed into his hoodie pockets, _if i stay, i'll run into her and i don't want to face the heartbreak on her face when she sees me after the breakup._ sure, he'd embellished the story a bit for maximum heterosexuality, but he couldn't just tell his father that his girlfriend broke up with him because she wasn't a _boy._

long island had beaches, he knew, and spring break was coming up so people would be renting out their houses to students. it took a little work, of course, but lukas convinced his father to rent out a three room beach house for the week. 

which brings him back to the beach, where his hands are buried in the sand on either side of him and his blue eyes are focused on the gently lapping sea when a dark figure breaks the surface a mile or so out—

what the _fuck_?

lukas doesn't move, head tilting just so as he watches the figure swim over to an abandoned dock. pale arms reach up to grip the wood, testing its sturdiness before flexing as the figure pulls himself ( it _looks_ male, at least. he can tell that much from the distance ) onto the dock and basks in the pale yellow sunlight of late spring. 

lukas might have looked away at that moment, letting the stranger bask of their own free will, if he didn't notice the slate blue _tail_ extending from the man's smooth torso. he doesn't realize he's staring hard enough to attract attention until the (mer?)man turns to look at him with an endearing tilt of his head. 

he's..beautiful, even from this distance, with dark hair that's just starting to curl as the sun dries it and pale skin dotted with sea water. clearly he has better eyesight than lukas, and covers his mouth to smother a demure giggle at the awestruck look on the blond's face. he...probably deserved that, honestly. the giggle travels on the wind to to dance around lukas' ears and he's..enamored. 

he hasn't even really seen this creature's _face_ and lukas knows that he will genuinely do anything for him. there's something inherently wrong about that, sure, but lukas didn't leave tivoli to experience the same-old-same-old. long island was someplace new. 

some place new with _mermaids._

no one would believe him back home when he told them, and that's what drives him to stand to his full height and take a few steps in the direction of the wooden dock. 

the merman holds up both of his hands in surprise, and lukas is shaken from his trance for a moment to realize that the dock is barely strong enough to bare one body, let alone two. he finds disappointment cooling in his gut until one of those hands points to a newer, stronger dock closer to lukas. huh. he hadn't even noticed that there before. 

lukas shrugs before dutifully heading over to the dock as the merman dives into the sea again. he's close enough to the surface that lukas can see the ridge of his back against the cresting waves as he travels and it comforts him to know that he hasn't been abandoned. 

climbing onto the dock is easy, and he settles down on his ass to await the arrival of the beautiful curiosity. a part of himself that he was keen to ignore was screaming about how bad of an idea this was. what harm could come from talking to a mermaid?

the familiar head of dark hair popped out of the water and webbed fingers pushed it out of eyes as dark as the depths he rose from. lukas breath catches in his throat as he looks down at the boy, beautiful and otherworldly and looking up at him with the same endearing head tilt. 

he finds himself leaning down on his elbows to be closer to him, a small smile growing on his lips as the merman giggles again. 

there's the quickest flash of sharp teeth but the soft hum beneath him distracts him from it promptly. 

"what's your name? do you have a name?" would they even speak underwater? do they have a need for it?

"not one you could say. would you like to give me one?" his voice sounds like _honey_ and lukas leans even closer to the pretty merman. that little voice was piping up again but he really couldn't be assed to care. 

he rakes his mind for male names, which he's never really thought about before, before he settles on 'philip'. 

"philip. what about that?" 

"philip... i like it." he smiles up at lukas and he _swears_ he can see the sharp teeth again before philip is reaching up for the dock. this one is shorter than the philip was reclining on, and he rests his chin on his arms to look lukas in the face. his beauty is even more intimidating this close and lukas almost wants to sit up to distance himself from it. 

he can't though, and he doesn't _really_ want to. 

"what..what are you? are you like, a mermaid?" that sounds stupid, even to his own ears, but philip seems rather entertained by his fumbling. 

"i am mer, though i can assure you that i am no maid. quite the opposite, really. what do you know of sirens, dear one?"

dear one.. that sounded nice. he'd never been someone's _dear one_ before. 

sirens, though.. lukas attributes sirens to police cars, and he desperately wanted to avoid them when he was back in tivoli. but he knows philip didn't mean the wailing blue and red lights. 

"nothing," he admits softly, resting his weight on his elbows as philip gives off another gentle hum. it sounds almost...satisfied, really, though lukas can't imagine why it would be. 

"would you like to learn about them?" his voice is soft and coaxing, and maybe there was an alternate universe where lukas can resist philip's siren song, but this isn't it. 

he doesn't speak, merely nods his head and watches the gills on philip's throat flutter. he wonders, distantly, if all mer look like sirens. he also wonders if he'll ever have the opportunity to find out. 

"sirens are singers, we have a dual job of hunter and entertainer amongst our kind. a pretty voice matched with a pretty face is the doom of any sailor, don't you think?" he lifts a hand to stroke lukas' cheek, humming a slow tune under his breath. 

"you...hunt sailors? why?" 

"they pollute our world and take our food, for such offenses they must pay the ultimate price. would you like to hear my song..? i'm sorry, i never caught _your_ name in my concern for having one of my own."

lukas smiles, head tilting into philip's gentle touch. there's something unkind about philip's talk of sailors, but...he can't find it. it's escaping him, like the way his name slips from his lips. "lukas." 

"well, lukas, would you like to hear my song?"

"very much..."

philip moves his hand from lukas' cheek to press it against the dock and lift his upper body up higher before he takes a soft breath and begins to sing in a voice as beautiful and wispy as smoke. 

_my heart is pierced by cupid_  
i disdain all glittering gold  
there is nothing can console me  
but my jolly sailor bold.. 

other voices lift from the seas to join him and lukas leans closer to philip as if to capture his song between his lips and keep it there forever. he could never hope to make it sound as beautiful as philip did, but he wanted to keep it.

he doesn't notice philip slowly sinking back into the waves, simply follows him down until his fingers are curled around the edge of the dock and his nose is pressed against the very tip of philip's. 

cold hands lift up and stroke his cheeks, smearing salty sea water over them before their lips press together and philip pulls lukas down. 

he thinks that he dies in that moment, in the kiss that tastes like sea salt and danger, but minutes ( hours? ) later he surfaces again on his back on the beach. the sun has gone down, and when he looks to his side he finds a glittering blue scale. 

lukas will be returning to that beach tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me @rnonpetitlion on tumblr!


End file.
